Seduction Is A Girls Best Friend
by acallando
Summary: It all began with a performance, but when their eyes met, it was an instant attraction. They say seduction is a girls best friend but in this situation, does it really matter?...terrible summary I know but you should read it...who knows you may like it...
1. Chapter 1

I was DYING to get this story out ok...I know I haven't finished the others but it's coming ok...now that that's over enjoy ^.~

Chapter one

Kagome was back stage waiting to be called to perform on the small stage of the restaurant/bar magical jewel. She had no idea why she let Sango and Midoriko talk her into performing or into wearing a sparkling, form-fitting blue dress that hugged her curves and had a opening in the back that showed off the smooth creamy skin of her back, the dress was long the fabric flowing behind her with every movement she made, there was a slit in the side of the dress showing off her long legs while she moved, her high heeled shoes were black and caused her to look like a confident, woman. Her hair was straight and flowing from the top of her head down to the middle of her back. Her nails were manicured and painted black. Her lips had a light layer of pink lip gloss, her eye shadow had that smokey look giving her shining sapphire blue eyes a feel of mystery to them.

"Up next the lovely kagome higrashi!" The announcer said. On cue kagome slowly made her way to the stage, her hips moving with every step, and her dress capturing every movement. There was an air of confidence surrounding her as put her game face on. She made her way to the microphone, relishing in the stares she got from males and females alike. She slid her fingers around the microphone slowly as a small seductive smile graced her lips.

As the music started, her eyes roaming the area until a set of golden orbs seized her wondering gaze. Both staring into each other's eyes as if they were trying to peer inside each other's soul. closing her eyes and opening them back to meet the golden eyed stranger's intense gaze. Kagome began singing and swaying to the music.

I sense there's something in the wind That feels like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just about the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's not to become For I am not the one

And will we ever end up together? Ohhhhhh

And will we ever end up together?  
No I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one

Every one clapped and kagome gave a grateful smile and a small bow as her eyes finally left the gaze of the unknown man, who already had her feeling butterflies flying around with just the feel of his eyes on her and only her. Kagome left the stage as soon as the announcer made his appearance from behind the curtains. Once she was in her dressing room, she changed and cleared her face of the make-up leaving her face bare. Once she finished she stepped outside, deciding it wasn't too dark she started her walk towards her apartment. "Who was that man?" She thought out loud "and why am I attracted to him?" She crossed the street "he seems so cold and emotionless...I could never be with a man like him" she shook her head "no, Kagome, there is no need to think about him" she sighed as she walked into her building and waved to one of the other residents. She pressed the button to the elevator She stepped on when the doors opened, once the doors closed it seemed like her thoughts attacked her, and suddenly the spacious elevator felt so small and suffocating.

She was relieved when the metal doors opened and she stepped out onto her floor. She rushed to her door taking out her keys and unlocking the entryway to her three bedroom, two and a half bath, full kitchen, and furnished living room, apartment.

How could she afford such a great apartment, well she had a job as a secretary plus some money from a stock she invested in a couple years back. She put her keys on the coffee table and made her way towards her shower. She stripped placing her shoes in her closet and her dirty clothes in the hamper. She stepped inside of the shower, and stood underneath the water as she turned the knob to release the water. She winced when the chilling cold water came down as it slowly warmed. The water ran down her body and though her hair, streams of water meandering about her body making its way down to the drain. Droplets of water dripped off her chin as she tilted her head upward.

While she was enjoying the feel of the water and soap cleansing her body of dirt and sweat from the day. Her thoughts lead her back towards the golden orbs, she recalled the gaze of the stranger it was intense but not unbearably so. As she remembered the intensity, apart of her began to moisten without that the touch of the water. Unconsciously her hand slid down towards the place where her womanhood was. Still thinking of the golden eyed stranger, her fingers began moving on their own accord, she moaned and moved her hips along with the rhythm of her fingers. Her breath labored as she imagined that it was he who was touching her so. Her strokes increased in speed a she felt herself reach the edge of an orgasm, her other hand played with her breast, squeezing and teasing the hardened peaks. Jer eyes snapped shut and her head thrusted backward as her orgasm tore through her. Her hands remained there until she overcame her high. After she recuperated she began washing away the evidence of her release.

He, Sesshomaru Tashio, is here on business. He was supposed to meet one of his associates here at this so called restaurant. He absolutely HATED being here, mainly because he was surrounded by a bunch of low-life humans, there were very few demons nowadays, because of the war between humans and demons. It surprised all, that the humans actually defeated demons at all, especially if they weren't monks, priestess', or demon slayers. But the smarter demons such as himself decided to sign a peace treaty. That's how demons have survived over the centuries.

Now sitting in this place, hearing people who claim they have talent-but in his opinion, don't- perform. It has been pure torture to his sensitive ears, but he keeps his face emotionless as usual. He was growing tired of women and some men stare at him, admiring his face and how perfect it was with the smooth, blimsh-free, milky white skin and his long silver mane that was brushed into a high pony tail, that adorned his suit which was a black tailored Armani suit with a blue tie and white dress shirt. Or people would take an interest in his golden eyes which always had an intensity that even the strongest of wills would crack under his gaze.  
"Up next-" he tuned the annoying announcer guy out. He was tired of these talentless fools but something had him glued to his seat. He noticed that every person there was looking toward the stage. His golden orbs slowly made their way to the stage, and he saw a beautiful woman walking slowly, her blue dress was sparkling in the light of the stage. The dress clung to her and followed her movements, her eyes were a unique sapphire blue, her make-up gave her some mystery. He could smell that she was human, and even though she was human he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When her wondering gaze met his, he felt his beast stir in an attempt to get out but Sesshomaru held his ground. His eyes were boring into hers, he tried to look away but he couldn't. There was something about those sapphire blue eyes that held him captive, he couldn't even blink. Even though her lips were moving he couldn't hear anything but he knew she must sound beautiful, like the peacefulness of a sunny day at the beach when all is silent and the waves crashing on the sand or as beautiful as a birdsong when you've fully awakened and had five cups of coffee. Why was he thinking of a lowly human in this way, he had no idea but it DISGUSTED him.

Her eyes finally left his, as she smiled and gave a small bow before leaving the stage. He felt a sense of longing but he shook it off inwardly. A few minutes later his associate showed up. "Kagura" he said his voice emotionless. "I-I'm so sorry im late but the meeting..." Sesshomaru was no longer listening, he hated excuses and he believed in taking responsibility for your actions. But instead of stopping and murdering her with words he just tuned her out and let his mind wonder.

A vision of the human woman came to mind, he saw her lips moving but no words reaching his ears, her eyes locked on his, sparking in the lights. Her skin perfection, it was a sea of milky smooth skin, he wondered what it would feel like under him, what her voice would sound like when she moaned his name, her face masked with pleasure as her release moved throughout her. Just the thought had his lower region hardening. "...I'll do anything to make it up to you" kagura was saying he smirked evilly as he lead her out of the building and towards the closest motel.

Yes kagura was his associate but he needed to release his 'tension' and he couldn't wait until he made it home to call for one of his many concubines when he had a perfectly capable and willing woman right here. As soon as they entered the room, her lips were on his and she was tugging his suit off. She succeeded and dove for his shirt 'she's eager' he thought. After she got his shirt of she released his lips and started to work on his belt. Sesshomaru just stared at her his face emotionless, as his pants fell to the ground. She the shed her dress, revealing she had nothing underneath it. If he was normal he would have rolled his eyes and called her a whore but he didn't he just threw her on the bed and slid out of his boxers and thrusted into her without warning. As he was continuing to thrust roughly and at speeds unimaginable he pictured the blue eyed stranger underneath him. He imagined her midnight blue locks cascading around as he thrusted into her over and over, and beads of sweat forming from the heated activity. Her mouth open and moans of his name spilling out, her eyes lidded from intense pleasure. Her plump breasts in his hands, his fingers teasing her hardened peaks. Her back arching as she came over and over again. With these thoughts had him hardening even more. His shaft thickening with his upcoming release. He picked up the speed as his release came closer. Kagura's walls tightened around him as she came, crying out his name. Seconds later he released his seed into her eager body.

He pulled out of the already sleeping woman. He dressed and wrote a note for her when she awoke. It read:

That was fun...oh by the way your fired, you should NEVER make this Sesshomaru wait. Pick up your check by next week.

He then left and entered his limo that he called earlier to pick him up. He cursed himself for his damn thoughts, especially those that occurred while with kagura. Why was this human woman was plaguing his thoughts? That he didn't know, but he soon would find out.

I hope you all liked it...I'm sorry if anything was off...ok here's the question of the day...are you a music fan? If so what kind do you like?...my answer is yes and I'm an r & b fan ^_~ see you! I forgot that song is called sally's song by Amy Lee from evanescence


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...that's all I have to say other than I don't own inuyasha

Chapter two

She awoke with thoughts of the golden eyed stranger. She had no idea why she was thinking of the handsome man when she hadn't even met him...yet. "why am I thinking of him" she said with a sigh.

"And who are we thinking of?" Asked a person in the doorway to her bedroom. "Sango?" Kagome asked looking towards the door. "The one and only" she said walking into the room and sitting at the edge of her bed

"No offense, Sango but why are you here in my apartment?" Kagome asked sitting up straighter.

"Well I felt bad for missing your performance and I was in the neighborhood so I came here" Sango explained looking at her friend.

"Oh, so you were in the neighborhood at..." Kagome looked at her clock "...four o'clock in the morning" she said incredulously

"Well I did take a nap first...a long one but I am sorry for missing your performance and I promise to make it next time" Sango said smiling "now who were we thinking about?" "Well there was this man at the restaurant and he had the most beautiful golden eyes and perfect long silver hair and he looked absolutely handsome...he was just..." she paused searching for the right word "perfect?" Sango offered "yes, perfect, thanks Sango" kagome replied smiling.

"Your welcome, so what's his name?" "I don't know, I've been wondering that myself actually" Kagome said with a thoughtful expression. "Well, at least you have someone to swoon over... ever since Miroku and I broke up I haven't been interested in anyone" she said with a sad sigh "it's ok Sango, you'll definitely find someone, your too beautiful not to" Kagome reassured her while gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Kagome you're a great friend" she gave her a hug and stood after she released her "now I'm going to go back to sleep, good night" Sango started walking away "technically it's good morning" Kagome corrected. Sango just put her hand in the air while walking away as a silent 'whatever'. Kagome shook her head slightly and lied back down pulling the covers over her head. Allowing herself to be lead to dreams of the silver haired male.

...

"The sun is rising..." she took a breath "...are you sure you'll be alright?" She was in the doorway of his house, her eyes on him watching him fidget as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Of course, my love, I will be fine, are you sure you cannot stay..." his eyes looked toward the horizon then back at her "...and be mine...forever" he smirked showing off on of his pointed teeth.

She sighed, wanting to spend one last night in his arms. Drowning in his affection, feeling his pale skin blend with her own lightly tanned skin. "I told you...we live in two different worlds...I walk during the day...you walk during the nights. I can't live like this, always wanting to see the sun again, wanting to feel the warmth of the sun caressing my skin...so let this kiss symbolize our love, passionate but sinful and torn apart by fate" She stepped forward and gave him a passionate kiss then took a step back and gave him a sad smile. "Good bye my love...I shall always think of you" she ran off with tear filled eyes, not looking back because if she did she would return once again.

He put his fingers to his lips, then to his cold dead heart, which he curses for causing the one woman who truly loved him to leave him, he will never feel the warmth of her blood on his tongue, the blood that in turn warmed his soul from the cold ice cage it was kept in. He will never feel her sun kissed skin underneath him again, he will never feel her walls tighten around him as she came, he will never hear her moans and cries of pleasure that sounded like an angels song when they reached his ears, again. And her lips, her beautiful voice passed through those lips, those lips that were plump and naturally pink, that kissed him on many occasions, no matter how much of a monster he really was. He was now truly alone...forever.

A liquid substance slid along his cheek. He put his hand to it and it came away covered in blood, the tears of the undead vampire, blood. He had seen this happen before but he himself had never experienced these, vampire tears. This one woman could cause such a rupture in his demeanor. More tears were shed as he let out a pained yell that all people living or undead would recognize as a broken hearted vampire.

...

Kagome let out a sob. Midoriko passed her a tissue as she got one for herself, neither set of eyes leaving the screen in front of them. "Why did they have to end the season so sadly" kagome said sniffing. "I don't know but it's killing me!" Sango said entering the room from her hiding place that was kagome's bed room.

Both sobbing females looked over at the woman standing near the t.v. "wha-what do you mean?" Midoriko said blowing her nose. "I mean, you two are always, crying or teary eyed from this one stupid show!...it's sickening" she said shaking her head " your just mad cause you haven't had any lately" Midoriko said

"yeah, so don't take your sexual frustrations out on us, we all know you haven't had any since you and miroku broke up!" Kagome said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Th-that's not true" she studdered while blushing profusely. Kagome and Midoriko laughed at their friend's display of embarrassment. Sango turned tomato red as she power walked away. The two friends laughed even harder.

...

Once they calmed down from their fit of laughter they wiped their tears from laughter and the saddening show.

"I think we should apologize to Sango, she was very touchy about her situation with Miroku this morning" Kagome said looking at the closed door that their friend was behind with a worried expression.

"Sango was here this morning?" "Yeah, she came over here sometime last night" "oh, do you know why?" "She says she was in the neighborhood and decided to apologize for not showing up at my performance...which you also weren't present for" she glanced at her friend "I'm so sorry, Kagome but promise to make it to the next one"

Kagome turned to her friend who she has known since birth. "The problem with that is, I don't know if there will be another performance" as these words left her mouth Sango came bursting out of her hiding place. "What do you mean you don't know if there will be another performance!" Both shocked females looked towards Sango. "I mean, I don't know if I want to do that again" "oh, you most certainly ARE, whether you want to or not and Midoriko and I will be there on time" Kagome sighed "I don't know, I may have to work"

Sango snorted "you don't work at night Kagome, and you're off on Saturdays so what's the problem?... I think you're scared" Sango said smirking "no I am not! I'll prove it!" Kagome said storming to her room.

Midoriko and Sango shook their heads 'so predictable' they thought in unison.

...

Kagome called the restaurant and reserved her spot for this weekend's open Mic night. "Of course Ms. Higurashi we would love to hear your beautiful singing once again" "thank you very much Mr. Hugo" "your very much welcome" she could hear his smile he was so enthusiastic! Which in turn made her smile as well "well see you then Mr. Hugo" "alrighty dear, goodbye" "goodbye" she ended the call.

Kagome walked back to her friends who were watching a movie about some kind of science fiction. "We're on for Friday night" she said with a victorious smile. 'Yep so very predictable' her friends thought while smiling. Kagome sat next to her friends on the couch and joined in watching the science fiction. But deep down she was excited for the weekend to come, in hopes she would see the beautiful golden eyed stranger once again.

...

A/N: yeah just kags and her friends this chapter but don't worry Sesshomaru is next I promise.

Now I have not updated this for some time and that is my fault I've been dealing with school and I've been busy I'm sorry for that I'm also sorry if this chapter was...lame or whatever I apologize but hey I tried

So see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sesshomaru was buried under a series of paperwork that consisted of: possible mergers with other companies, statics on how the company's doing and the possible outlook, his list of expectations for the interviewees that were going to show up for their interviews in a matter of hours. His mind was cluttered with words and documents that were automatically being processed and organized in his brain. He liked it that way, simple and easily done with hard work and concentration. That is partly why he started Tashio inc. The worlds largest and most successful technology and weaponry company.

But today was usually his day off that he would use to go sailing, or visiting his demon colleagues in the far west. But no, he was at work in his office all because of the unknown human woman that has been on his mind all day and has been the latest subject of his dreams at night. Why has this one woman, this HUMAN woman, been on his mind as of late he had no idea.

"Mr. Tashio, are you sure that you are alright? Your usually out on Saturdays what's on your mind?" His personal assistant asked as she walked Into his office.

"Rin, I told you I am fine" she sighed "I know da-Mr. Tashio but you need to take a break I'll handle everything here just go home and rest" rin said in a motherly tone with a shake of her head.

"No, rin I need to finish this" "no, you NEED to rest you have been in this office since 4 a.m! " She sighed "Da-Mr. Tashio you need to rest, I Will handle everything here okay, when you return tomorrow you will see that everything is taken care of, now go home and rest...please" she pleaded hoping he would listen to reason.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed knowing that his only daughter would never leave him be, he then reluctantly nodded knowing that she was also right even though he was a full blooded youki, a dai-inuyouki to be exact and he didn't require sleep as often as humans he still needed it.

He stood gracefully and grabbed his suit jacket tossing it over his right arm. He tilted his head towards his daughter who was now grinning as he left his office. With his indifferent facade in place he walked towards the elevator.

(Seduction-interval)

In his limo, he was determined to relax and did so by comfortably crossing his legs, putting the radio on classical tunes, set at a low volume, he also had a small amount of work that he snuck out when rin was not looking. He picked up his glass of chilled water and took a sip while glancing out of the window. He noticed the restaurant that he had attended just last evening, also where he saw the human beauty.

Yes he was finally admitting that that human woman was indeed a beauty...well only to himself that is. He placed the glass back into its holder and resumed reading over the documents.

"Hmmm, seems like we're going to have set up meetings with our stock holders" he inquired aloud. He took out his cell phone and dialed his business partner, his secretary picked up "you have reached Mr. Aniki's office please state your reason for calling" "Luna put mizsuki on the phone" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone "of course Mr. Tashio, one second please"

"Sesshomaru you're calling on your day off that's very unusual, is something the matter?" Mizsuki asked "we need to meet with our stock holders fax the list of names to my assistant bye" Sesshomaru said coolly then hung up.

'Now I can finally relax' just then another picture of the unknown beauty popped into his head. 'Never mind' he thought as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have arrived Mr. Tashio" his driver announced. "Hn." Sesshomaru stepped out after the driver opened the door. He nodded to the man then straightened his clothes and strode to the palace he called home.

(Interval)

After the sun set Sesshomaru looked into the sky. The moon was full and just as bright as it was back when he was a young pup. He remembered the times his mother would sing to him under moon and stars.

"Sesshomaru you know your mother loves you, yes?" She would say he would always nod and smile a toothy smile. "And you know your mother will always be here for you" he'd nod again a smile still on his face. "Good now our song"

Beauty is in all things No matter how small Beauty is in all things So don't discriminate

Truth is in all things So never tell a lie Truth is in all things So never commit a crime

If you find a girl that is beautiful Treat her right and kiss her goodnight If you love a girl Mate her and tell her you love her

But my son most of all don't Neglect her

When Sesshomaru grew up he listened to the song and he found a girl that he loved and he mated her. She was a human girl who had black hair that flowed like the sea and eyes as brown as fine chocolate and skin smoother than the finest silk. He loved her with all his heart but he didn't know that she was only using him to get to his mother.

He remembered that day as if it were yesterday...

He was heading back home to the western palace. He eager to see his mate to finally hold her in his arms after being gone for so long.

His guards let him through the gates and his servants welcomed him back home. He went upstairs to his and his mate's shared room and found that she wasn't there.

He shrugged it off and went to visit his mother in her quarters to let her know that her only son was alive. When he reached her section of the palace he found her guards and servants scattered across the floor and some were inside holes inside of the walls.

Sesshomaru felt his anger boiling his blood as his eyes began to bleed red and his inuyouki heritage markings began to grow rigid. With every step his anger arose and his body transformed more and more.

He finally reached his mother's room and saw the wallpaper torn and holes and claw marks every where. His mother's kimonos and yukatas were shredded and discarded everywhere. His eyes searched for his mother promising death- if she were injured or killed- to whomever responsible.

The smell of blood reached his nose and his feet started moving slowly towards one of the many holes in the wall and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. His mate was leaning over his mother pushing a knife deeper into her chest even though it had long since breached her heart. She was laughing wickedly as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Haha hahaha look now sesshy your mother's dead!" Her voice sounded as if she were possessed "looky here I'm the one killed her hahaha your own mate" she took the knife out and licked it "mmmm your mother's blood is even better cold! Hahaha how does it feel sesshy? To know your beloved mother's heart is no longer beating!" She laughed evilly once again.

Sesshomaru snapped he used his youki to enhance his speed and grabbed her neck. His red eyes stared at her as she laughed at him. "What's killing me going to do for you? She's already dead! Hahaha!" He snapped her neck.

He released her limp body and fell to his knees next to his mother. He lifted her head fighting back tears as he took in the semi-dried blood coming from her mouth. Her lifeless eyes staring straight ahead as her cradled her head to his chest. His breaths coming in painfully sharp as he held back more tears.

He whimpered as he lowered her eye lids. He rested his forehead against her cold one as tears began to fall from his red eyes. He threw his head back letting a pained yell echo throughout the kingdom.

...  
Sesshomaru placed a hand over his heart and rubbed it slightly. He sighed "mother...you were a fool"

(Interval)

A/N: hi I updated I hope it was in a reasonable amount of time ^_^

Well I'm guessing Kagome is next...I honestly don't know but I'll write whatever I can think of...see you next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own inuyasha!

Chapter four

Kagome awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. "Hello?" She said after picking up. "Is this the residence of Kagome higurashi?" A friendly female voice said.

"Yes, it is may I ask why you are calling?" "Of course this is rin Tashio-kinsune of Tashio incorporated I am calling to inform you of a meeting with our stock holders that will be held this Friday at 9 a.m."

"Oh wow, that's sudden what is the meeting about?" "The meeting will discuss new benefits and payment plans that are now available to you and our other stock holders."

"Oh, that sounds good, I'll check my schedule and get back to you after that." Kagome said smiling "of course Mrs. Higurashi have a great day!" "You too!" Kagome said then hung up.

Stretching and yawning Kagome arose from her bed. She sleepily walked towards her kitchen while rubbing her eyes. Yawning as she entered the kitchen she walked over to the cabinets.

Pulling out some coffee beans, creamer, and sugar, she started the coffee machine. "Kagome" Sango said yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Sango" Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned again. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked blinking. "I uh got sleepy and I was already here" Sango explained.

"why don't you just move in already?" Kagome asked. "Say what?" "Why don't you just move in already?" Kagome repeated. "Well...I...I don't know are you sure you want me to actually move in?"

Kagome placed her elbows on the island in front of her placing her head in her hands. "Yes, Sango you are my best friend. We have been together since the beginning, you have been there when I screwed up and helped me pick up the pieces, and vice versa so it would honor me greatly to allow you to move into my home." Kagome smiled and walked over to her wide eyed friend.

"So...yes or no" Kagome said stopping in front of Sango and crossing her arms. "Yes! Of course!" Sango said with a smile and then hugged her best friend.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to suffocate me, though!" Kagome said as Sango continued to give her a bear hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hugging you so hard" Sango apologized as she released her.

"Right ok well I'm gonna go shower and go work you...you go do stuff" Kagome said and walked back to her room to shower and change.

(Seduction-interval)

She was dressed in a grey button up shirt with a black mini skirt that reached her thighs. Her midnight blue hair was wavy and cascaded over her shoulders like a silky water fall. Her blue eyes sparkled with emotion and warmth that instantly made you feel relaxed.

Her make-up was lightly but skillfully put on to give her a natural glow that appealed to her pale skin tone. Her lips shone with a red lip gloss that drew your attention but didn't take away from everything else.

Yep she looked good, as being a secretary you have to look approachable and professional because you're the second face they see after the receptionist.

"Hey Kagome!" Bankotsu the sexy mail courier said as he strode towards her. "Hey ban what you got for me?" She asked as he reached her desk. "Uh, let's see..." he flipped though some packages and envelopes. "...nothing today, but what do you say you and I go out sometime" he said smirking and lifting his eye brows.

"Sorry ban, but you're too much of a play boy for me...maybe when you're actually serious and also willing to commit then we'll talk." Kagome said then went back to work.

'If you only knew Kagome... if you only knew' he thought before walking away.

Kagome continued to answer phones and schedule meetings until she finally decided to go talk to her boss about having friday off. She walked up to his door and knocked.

"Come in" his voice sounded from inside of the room. Kagome stepped inside the room that was decorated in varying colors of dark blues and purples giving it a chilling effect. Feeling goosebumps rise up her arms and neck causing her to shiver inwardly.

"What do you want Mrs. Higurashi?" His voice was cold and monotonous sending another inward shiver though her. Oh how she hated seeing him, he scared her and made her feel as if she was slowly being encased in a box of ice and the burn of slowly dying eating away at your mentality. And when you try to scream out nothing comes out, because your throat is clogged with fear.

Yes she hated talking to him but he was her boss. "Uh, Mr. Onigumo sir I was wondering if I could have Friday off" he looked up at her as she played with her sleeve. "And what do you need Friday off for?"

She looked up and her eyes met with his ruby red ones. "I have a meeting and it concerns the stock that I bought back in the day" he placed his elbows on his desk and threaded his hands together while holding her gaze.

"Hn. Well since you have not taken any days off in a while and you are also on time I believe you have earned this day off...you may have Friday off" he said then waved his hand in dismissal. Kagome hurried out the room and back to her desk.

She let out a breath and smiled. Victory was hers. Now all she needed was a victory brownie and her life would be complete.

A though popped into her head about the golden eyed stranger and she wondered would he be better than the sweettaste of victory and brownies? A very interesting thought.

A very interesting thought indeed.

(Interval)

A/N: here it is an update! It almost seems foreign with that long wait

Anyway news in my life report cards were delayed by a week so I'll get mine Tuesday sadly now my parents will know my dark secret...

At least I have mostly A's and B's though...

See you next time! ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

In celebration of having 21 followers I here by present an update

Chapter five

Mondays weren't particularly hard for Sesshomaru. Being a youki and all. He was normally graceful and alert, making his moves with the utmost precision.

But this Monday was different. He hadn't really gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to his memories and the unknown beauty overtaking his mind and making themselves at home. And if you looked really closely you could see his shoulders slump ever so slightly as he walked.

His look was normal, stoic facade, a blood red button up shirt with a black waistcoat and tie, black formal slacks, with black dress shoes that was shined to perfection by one of his many servants, he had his suit jacket draped over his left fore arm. His hair was brushed into a ponytail, and the ring that hid his demonic markings was in place.

His look was normal, his stance and stride had minor differences, so what was wrong? Well other than the lack of sleep and piece of mind that is.

The answer isn't WHAT so much as WHO. Shippo kitsune, his daughter's mate and husband was there for business. But being a kitsune-a young kitsune in youkai standards- he wasn't only there for business he was also there to cause a little mayhem that he called 'pranks'.

Shippo usually would start his pranking with the secretarys, jamming their keyboards, sending prank emails, etc. Then that would lead to Sesshomaru being pestered with complaints throughout the day. His second phase of pranking, normally would be using some of his kitsune magicka to appear as an irresistible woman so all of the males in the building would swoon.

Until he revealed himself and Sesshomaru would get even more complaints from those who were unfortunate enough to fall for it. Shippo used to have a phase three but the target of that one nearly killed him, so he ended it.

How shippo gets away with all of this no one-but Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo-knows. Every time Shippo gets caught Rin steps in and saves him saying he was just having fun, and being Sesshomaru's daughter and the one person he would do anything for, he would let it slide.

But today before shippo could start his phases Sesshomaru grabbed him and dragged him off towards his office. As soon as they reached Sesshomaru's office, sesshomaru opened and slammed the door closed. Grabbing Shippo by the collar, he pushed him into the wall.

"You will cease these so called 'pranks', you are interfering with this sesshomaru's work. If you do not cease them you will find yourself no longer able to walk." Sesshomaru said with narrowed eyes.

Shippo gulped and nodded. He always knew Sesshomaru would get fed up with his pranking one of these days. "O-of course, Sesshomaru" he offered his neck in submission. Sesshomaru grunted his approval and let shippo slide to the floor just before Rin came in.

"How are my two favorite men doing today?" She said with a smile. Sesshomaru smirked and shippo gulped. Rin's happy expression turned to one of confusion and suspicion "did I miss something?"

"No" shippo and Sesshomaru said in unison.

(Seduction-interval)

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. Today has been most successful, he stopped shippo's pranking, and also gained a new employee all in the same day.

He sighed in contentment, placing one foot over the other on his desk and putting his arms behind his head. He can finally relax a little before he headed home.

But as usual the unknown beauty popped into his head. Why is she still in his head after THREE days?

'Because she is possibly our future mate' his beast answered. "But Why choose the human woman?"

'She is a beauty as you yourself admitted, and I sense that she has great power and potential.'

"How can a human have power, unless possessed or chemically induced?"

'Think Sesshomaru.'

"Is it political perhaps?"

'Are you really that closed minded?' His beast asked with a sigh.

"Well if you just tell me I would know" Sesshomaru scowled at the wall.

'If you do not already know than you will have to find out' his beast answered then faded back into his master's mind.

Sesshomaru sighed, that insufferable beast of his will be the death of him. Honestly Sesshomaru had no desire to take a mate and if he were to take one it would be a beautiful female youkai preferably an female inuyouki. But he definitely did not want another human mate not after what the first one did to him 500 years ago.

Yes, that wound was still fresh and for his beast to openly admit that he thought that the human beauty was a potential mate was like pouring salt on it. But Sesshomaru would admit that she was beautiful and wouldn't be too bad to wake up next to and rut her every so often when he saw fit or when he really needed a quick stress release.

Other than warming his bed and releasing his stress he saw no other way the human could be useful. As for the power his beast mentioned, he himself hadn't sensed any power coming from the woman. Had his beast seen something he didn't?

All Sesshomaru knew was that he had no interest in a mate and definitely not a human and that his beast was losing his touch.

And still as he thinks this he can't Help but imagine what the human beauty would look like with his mark.

Hmmmm very interesting.

(Interval)

A/N: thank you all for following and favoriting you all have my love ^.^

This weekend was a three day weekend so I'm out of school on Monday! Yey!

Even though getting pestered by your older brother all day does take a kick out of it -_-

Sorry if this chapter was confusing I kinda went on a whim for this one, forgive me

See you next time!  



End file.
